The Twilight Saga: Talking to the Moon
by Outsidel0okingin
Summary: Blair Swan is forced into a new life of love and heartbreak as she struggles being a newborn vampire. *Follows my Twilight Saga series* Sequel of "Brick By Boring Brick", "Satellite Heart", "Two Is Better Than One" JacobOC DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Talking to the Moon**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Twilight, Bella would be forever alone and Edward would be in my bed and Jacob would be tied up in my closet :P So ya. Obviously, me no own Twilight bruh. Wow. Lamest ghetto disclaimer eva. Yeahh... although, I guess I do own my OC Blair and my not-so-creative ideas haha. Oh silly ole me :P

**Author's Note: **Sup my sweet, innocent little readers(: Aren't ya proud of me? Well, you should because this is the new official forth story that follows Blair's adventures in the Twilight Saga. I hope you like this first chapter and continue to like my stories! Don't forget to review at the end of the chap! Please and thank you(:

Thank you to Ella, Michelle, Claire, Louis, miramisa90212, ForeverTeamEdward13, Olivia Marie 20, Guest, ArtemisLuna85, LadyCoraline, Dev, Maddie, Cassie-D 101, Nymartian, grapejuice101, Degrassiloverxoxo, wood-morning, dream lighting for your wonderful reviews from my last installment! Please keep them coming(:

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY PREVIOUS STORIES INCLUDING "BRICK BY BORING BRICK" OR "SATELLITE HEART" AND "TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE" PLEASE TURN BACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

* * *

Chapter 1: Talking to the Moon

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_At night when the stars_

_Light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you're on_

_The other side_

_Talking to me too_

_Or Am I a fool_

_Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon?_

Song: Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Adrenaline.

An adrenal gland in which releases epinephrine. Causing her muscles to perform respiration at an increased rate improving strength. Once triggered, the nervous system to interpret impulses selective glands.

Adrenaline coursed through her body.

As she ran.

Blair Swan ran for her life. Like she never has before.

Never in her life had she felt so _alive_.

Never in her life had she felt so strong and determined.

To other normal humans, her sprinting image was only a blur. That's all Blair did. She ran. Since she didn't have to worry about breathing, running seemed a whole lot easier to her as it was.

Deep in the Forks forest filled with pine trees and beautiful scenery, Blair ran throughout the area, trying to avoid something.

Occasionally she looked behind her to see if he was still following her. When she didn't see him, she continued running as fast as her feet could take her.

Everything was so clear to her now. The glands on plants and flowers. The tanned bark on trees. It was as if she was looking into an HD screen Tv.

Still she never paused to stop. Only ran.

After a few moments, Blair made the mistake by stopping and looking behind her before looking all her surroundings.

"Where is he?" she whispered to herself. From behind her, a finger tapped her on the shoulder.

Immediately, acting on reflex, Blair spun around and prepared to take the person down before she realized that the person had already pushed her so that she flung across the forest floor in one swoop.

She grunted as she landed on her side but before she could get up, the person already had in a choke hold, threatening to snap her neck at any moment.

"No," Blair struggled from his grip. "That's... not... fair..."

"And boom." A male voice said from behind her. "You're dead."

"All right. I give up. You win, Jasper." Blair said reluctantly as Jasper released the girl from his grip. "Hey, you got to give me credit though. I think I'm getting better in your little game of vampire tag."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "For the last time, it's not 'vampire tag', it's called 'prey and victim' chase."

"Sounds like a pervert on the hunt for little girls." It was Blair's turn to roll her eyes as she said this. Jasper shook his head at her annoyed before clasping his hands together.

"Well, Blair, I'm starting to think you're getting better at this." Jasper said. "Usually for me, newborns require hard work to train them properly but I think you're doing great."

"_Great_," she scoffed. "What are you talking about? I'm doing horrible."

"Don't get all negative on me." He told her sternly. "It's only been a couple of weeks since you've been turned. Trust me, with a little practice and learn of control, you'll be fine."

"I know... it's just... never mind."

"What is it?" Blair didn't respond. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's not that simple."

"... It's because of... _him _isn't it?" He looked at her with concern.

"Not just that, Jasper. The whole... _transformation _has been..." she struggled to keep herself free from tears. "I don't think I can handle this. Especially after he left me."

"You can handle it, Blair. And he will come back. Because you're an important part of his life."

"Maybe..." she trailed off, her eyes casting downwards to the ground.

Hopefully to get her mind off of _him_, Jasper said, "Come on. You should hunt. I can see it in your eyes."

Blair only nodded and Jasper gestured for her to follow him. She took a deep breath and ran for the river with the honey-blonde vampire. It took only one long bound to reach the water's edge. Her eyes and mind moved so quickly that one step was enough.

As soon as they crossed the river, they stopped as Jasper waited for Blair to concentrate on finding a scent.

She let her senses range out around her. She listened farther and farther out into the web of green life, sifting through the scents and sounds for something not repellant to her thirst.

There was a hint of something different, a faint trail to the east...

Her once dark blood red eyes, now softening into a light red shade, flashed open. But her focus was still on sharper senses as she turned and darted silently eastward. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and she ran in a hunting crouch which Jasper taught her not too long ago. She crouched, close to the ground.

Jasper allowed Blair to take the lead as she slithered up into a tree gracefully. The vegetation thinned as she climbed higher. The scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did the trail she followed. It was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the elk and more appealing.

A few seconds more and she could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up in the branches rather than on the ground.

Automatically, she darted into the boughs as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up to a towering silver fir.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath her now. The rich scent was very close.

Her eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound and she saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of her perch. He was big. Easily four times her mass.

His eyes were intent on the ground beneath too.

She caught the smell of something smaller, bland next to the aroma of her prey, cowering in the brush below the tree.

The lion's tail twitched spasmodically as he prepared to spring.

With a light bound, Blair sailed through the air and landed on the lion's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between us, his eyes bright with fury.

Half-crazed with thirst, she ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched herself at him, knocking both of them down to the forest floor.

It wasn't much of a fight.

His raking claws could have been caressing fingers for all the impact he had on her skin. His teeth could find no purchase against her shoulder or throat. His weight was nothing. Her teeth unerringly sought his throat, and his instinctive resistance was pitifully feeble against her strength.

Her jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was effortless as biting into butter. Her teeth were steel razors. They cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there.

The flavor was wrong but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the ragged, itching thirst as she drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble and his screams choked off with a gurgle.

The warmth of the blood radiated throughout her entire body, heating even her fingertips and toes.

The lion was finished before she was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry and that's when something inside Blair snapped.

Her eyes wide, she wrenched herself away harshly from the carcass as she fell on her behind. Blood was all over her face and body. This one had been messy. Realizing what she had done, all her emotions took advantage of her.

Jasper, standing nearby a tree, who watched her the whole time to make sure she did all right, noticed her state as he started to approach her.

"Blair... don't..."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Tears started to prick her eyes. "Whenever I look at _this_..."

"It's okay."

"Not it's not! I just _killed _a feaking mountain lion! How is any of this okay?"

Not knowing what to say, Jasper only stared down at Blair who started to cry. "I think you've had quite enough for the day. Maybe we should head back."

She nodded, wiping her bloody mouth with her shirt as Jasper offered a hand. She accepted and together they started to walk back in the direction of the Cullens residence.

"Why am I still hungry?" she complained through half the way.

"Because you're young." Jasper simply answered.

She sighed. "And I suppose there are any other mountain lions nearby."

"Plenty of deer, though."

She made a face. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans," he explained.

Blair let out a shaky sigh as they continued on their way back home. It's been only a couple of weeks and she still hasn't gotten used to the fact that she's now a newborn vampire.

Already she's had to lie to her own father, Charlie, about where she has been.

Charlie thinks she's been in visiting her mother in Arizona when really she's been keeping herself occupied in the Cullen home.

All she did every day was hunt with Jasper or stay secluded in her own room which Esme and Alice made specifically for her.

Ever since Jacob left her, she spoke less and hung out by herself. She wasn't even allowed to see her own sister Bella just yet.

Since the Cullens were worried about her possibly attacking Bella, they've kept a watchful eye on her.

Depression won successfully over Blair Swan. She felt absolutely nothing like human. And she hated it.

If only she could be human. Have a normal human life instead of something like _this_.

Once Jasper and Blair got back, everyone greeted them in the living room. Blair settled herself on the couch next to her best friend Alice as Jasper took the other side of Alice.

Carlisle and Edward walked into the living room after looking like they were having a serious conversation.

Carlisle and Esme stood together as Edward took a seat on the couch across from Blair.

"Blair... Carlisle and I were talking and..." Edward started.

"And...?" Blair gestured for him to finish.

"Well... we think that maybe you should reside in Alaska for a while. Just a couple of months until the wedding." Edward finished.

Blair only stared.

"Just until you can get your thirst under control." Carlisle added.

"_Alaska_?" Blair snapped, her raging emotions taking control of her. "What, so you're sending me away because you don't want to take care of me. Is that what this is?"

"Blair." Alice warned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." said Edward sternly. "It's for the best. For a few months, you can stay with our cousins, the Denali's."

"Okay..."

"They will help you." Esme told her.

"Plus, I think it's best for Bella and Charlie's safety." Alice said. Blair seemed to reconsider this.

After a moment's hesitation, Blair spoke, "I guess... but on one condition..."

"Oh shit." Emmett commented from across the room with a smirk on his face. Blair ignored him.

"What's the condition?" Edward asked.

"Only if Alice and Jasper will come with me." Blair answered, before looking at her friends. "If you guys don't mind."

"Awe, of course we don't." Alice pulled her into a hug. "Think of it as our own little roadtrip/vacation!"

"Oh boy..." Jasper muttered before Alice smacked him on the shoulder.

"All right so..." Blair said. "Alaska it is."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Nice reviews please(: Make me a proud author! Love you all xoxo**

**-Outsidel0okingin**


	2. Author's Note

Uhm... hi.

So yeah, I know this isn't an update and I apologize a million times for that but I don't think I'm going to be able to finish my stories at the moment.

Last night my mother had a brain aneurysm.

So I'm going to slide all my stories away and take care of her and hopefully get my grades up in school.

But I tell you it really makes me mad when some of you readers (only some not all) complain to me that I'm doing a terrible job on getting my stories updated.

I just don't have the time. Clear and simple.

I wish I could but I just don't have the time and place for it.

Maybe I will return in the future but I don't guarantee it. I'm just so busy at the moment and I need to deal with things in high school including with getting my grades up and doing better most important of all.

So... my stories are going to be put on hold for a while. I don't know when I'll return. So I'm sorry if I pissed you guys off but sometimes life sucks in general.

So yeah I'm not going to update any story anymore. I'm sorry.

But thanks for all of you who have supported me through all this time and thank you for my journey through FanFiction.

Goodbye.


End file.
